1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cutting technologies, and particularly relates to a laser cutting device and a laser cutting method.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical lenses used in lens modules are easily manufactured using an injection molding die. During the manufacturing of an optical lens, an original product, which includes a stub bar and a number of optical lenses, are first molded using the injection molding die. Then, the original product is cut to separate the optical lenses from the stub bar using a cutter, such as a trimming pliers or a scissor. However, the mechanical cutting between the cutter and the original product often produces internal stresses. The optical lenses may have cracks if the internal stresses extend to the optical lenses. Furthermore, the cutter becomes dull after a long time use, burrs are easily formed at the edges of the optical lenses.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a laser cutting device and a laser cutting method using the laser cutting device, to overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.